


Misplaced

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Weekly Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: ALMOST nsfw but not quite, Gay, M/M, Makeout Sequence, Reno’s a little shit naturally, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Reno knew he needed a little bit of time with Rude. He didn’t know that they were already late for that meeting Tseng had been going on about all week.





	Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so glad to be getting another one of these done! ; u; I hope you guys enjoy, I haven’t done anything for this fandom in years. I hope I’m not too rusty.
> 
> Edit: This is reposted from an account I used but am no longer going to use.

“Where the hell is Reno?” Elena asked, frustrated despite herself. Cissnei shrugged slightly, glancing around the room.

“Rude’s missing, too.” She observed, noting the sigh that left Tseng, the way he rolled his eyes. 

“Naturally, they’re both MIA. Something tells me I would rather not know what they are up to.” He told both women, knowing that it wouldn’t stay in confidence regardless of if he wanted it to or not. Elena could run at the mouth at the drop of a hat. Rufus had heard things not intended for him, which was always a bad day. 

“I think I saw them down by sector eight.” Another Turk, a brunet man with scarred cheeks and a mostly open shirt supplied, looking up from where he’d been pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

“Great. I’d rather avoid that hallway, then.” Tseng replied, “I suppose we ought to get this underway.”

\---

“Reno, we really shouldn’t--” It was awfully difficult to get a word in edgewise when Reno’s mouth wouldn’t stop gluing itself to his lips. With the other’s slim body pressed into his own, keeping him pinned to the wall just around the corner from the training room, he was powerless. Powerless in the sense that Reno was a hurricane and he would get what he wanted regardless of what he had to do to get it. 

“Just a little bit, partner.” Reno promised, though his hands were already traveling over the white button-up hiding all of that dark, tattooed skin. “Just need to feel you a little.”

“You’re feeling a lot.” Once more, Rude was silenced with another paralyzing kiss, his hands tangling in Reno’s ponytail and tugging a little. The redhead gasped, lips parting as Rude slid his own against the other’s teeth. With this little bit of control, he managed to roll them, pinning Reno down and giving a few solid grinds, kissing at his neck. 

In a second, it was all gone. Rude’s body disappeared and a chill settled over Reno’s entire body, leaving him shaking. He could still feel the ghost of the other’s warmth seeping from his skin, watching his partner walking around the corner without anymore preamble.

“We’re late for that meeting.” He informed, and Reno cursed, jogging behind the other to catch up.

“Tseng’s going to hang us.”

“If he can catch you.”

“He can’t.” 

“Your glibness will do you no good if you can’t keep that promise. Your ass will be mounted on his wall as a trophy.”

“At least it’ll be beside yours.” Reno winked playfully, pushing open the door to the meeting room and striding in like he _wasn’t_ twenty minutes late.

“It’s about time you two showed up.” Cissnei giggled behind her hand as Elena’s hands found her hips, “Good to know you hold your jobs in such high regard.”

Tseng knew that look, the self-satisfied grin, the bruised, puffy lips. He huffed a little, staring at the ceiling for a moment. Why did he have to deal with this?

“Take your seats, we aren’t starting over for you.” He informed, picking up the paper he’d been reading from. “You should catch up on your own time. If you can find a way to keep your hands to yourself.”

They certainly didn’t, considering Reno held Rude’s hand during the entirety of the meeting they had to sit through. Tseng could suck it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually pretty happy to write for these guys again. It has been quite some time. I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: Missing In Action (MIA)


End file.
